Shampoos have been defined as surfactant preparations in either liquid, solid or powder form which when used under specific conditions will remove surface grease, dirt and skin debris from the hair shaft and scalp without adversely affecting the hair, scalp and health of the user. In addition, a shampoo should not only be a detergent composition, but a cosmetic as well, in that it should impart lustre, beauty and manageability to the hair. Therefore, not only must the shampoo provide cleaning, but it must also serve a cosmetic function as well.
Heretofore most attempts to achieve this cosmetic objective have met with limited success; namely, the hair after shampooing is frequently tangled, as well as lacking smoothness and manageability. This has prompted the evolution of the so called creme rinses which are applied after shampooing to impart lustre and manageability to the hair.
The present invention represents the culmination of a long series of investigations conducted largely by the inventor directed to finding a shampoo composition which serves to materially overcome those disadvantages inherent in the use of shampoos.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved shampoo composition which avoids the inherent problems of shampoos.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shampoo composition which avoids that tangling effect most commonly demonstrated in wet hair by the criteria of effective wet combing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a shampoo composition which imparts a smoothness to both wet and dry hair.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a shampoo composition which materially reduces the unmanageability so frequently encountered in dry hair after shampooing.
Additional objects and advantages will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention, the objects and advantages being realized and attained by means of the compositions, processes and improvements particularly pointed out in the appended claims.